Cuddler
by AyaHatake
Summary: Quem sabia que ele teria o hábito mais inesperado? Kakasaku l Tradução.


**Cuddler**  
_by: cutecrazyice_

Essa one-shot foi escrita pela _cutecrazyice_. Eu apenas a traduzi, com o consentimento da autora. Ela é uma escritora incrível e recomendo que vocês leiam outras fanfics dela. Há alguma traduzidas - chequem no perfil dela e se divirtam!

Boa leitura!

* * *

A primeira noite em que aquilo aconteceu, Sakura não tinha certeza se ficava horrorizada ou fascinada.

Lá estavam eles, presos em uma tenda improvisada depois de dias viajando sem encontrar nenhuma vila por perto para abriga-los, virados de costas um para o outro dormindo profundamente. Bem, ele estava. Sakura tinha terminado de organizar a agenda do dia seguinte em sua mente e já estava no processo de fechar os olhos, pronta para um sono bem merecido.

Cinco minutos depois, algo longo e musculoso se instalou em sua cintura, puxando suas costas até que sua espinha se sentiu aquecida e em contato com um tórax coberto por uma malha.

Ela congelou.

Kakashi não roncava, mas sua respiração profunda continuava, sinalizando que ele dormia e aproveitava bem o sono. Suas mãos estavam cerradas e um nariz mascarado encostou-se a seu pescoço, a respiração quente através do tecido fino fazendo-a tremer. Ela com certeza iria soca-lo se ele citasse algum trecho de Icha-Icha, abrindo os olhos e dizendo que aquilo tudo era uma piada e que ela não deveria levar tão a sério.

Ele continuou dormindo.

Ele cheirava a pinho e uma pitada de fumaça, e ela deixou o perfume se espalhar por seus sentidos, lembrando-a de casa e fogo e floresta ao mesmo tempo. Era reconfortante, sedutor. Suave, mas ainda perigoso.

Meia hora depois, ele continuava dormindo.

Todas as vezes que ela tentara se afasta, ele a puxara de volta, acomodando seu rosto no pescoço dela, como se fosse uma espécie de travesseiro. Notando que era inútil acorda-lo quando ambos precisavam descansar, ela fechou os olhos relutantemente começou a dormir. Ela poderia aproveitar seu constrangimento amanhã, quando ele soluçasse desculpas e se arrastasse a seus pés (improvável, mas ela ainda estava esperando), então ela não teria mais que socar seu rosto.

Quando ela acordou, ele havia sumido. Ela se arrastou para fora da tenda e o encontrou preparando o café da manhã, algum peixe pego no rio que havia por perto. Ela esperou pelo pedido de desculpas – mesmo que não tivesse o choramingo ou se arrastasse aos pés dela, ao menos um olhar tímido, então.

Não houve nada. Ele a cumprimentou alegremente, oferecendo a ela a comida e não falando nada até ser hora de arrumar suas coisas e continuar a viagem.

Ela não ficou satisfeita – e já que Sakura não estava satisfeita, ela falou.

- Você não vai dizer nada mais? – ela perguntou.

Ele a olhou sem entender.

- Sobre a noite passada?

- Noite passada?

- Sim. – ela cruzou os braços.

- Ah. Ah, sim.

Lá estava. Ele estava indo se desculpar. Depois disso, ela o daria uma lição sobre quão rude havia sido acordar em uma posição constrangedora e não se desculpar–

- Da próxima vez, se assegure de fechar a tenda corretamente. Os mosquitos estavam se banqueteando com nosso sangue na noite passada.

Ela piscou. Então sua boca se abriu por um segundo antes que ela a fechasse, encarando-o de forma suspeita e tentando decifrar qualquer sentimento malicioso em seu olho negro exposto.

Não havia nenhum. Ele parecia completamente inocente – e não o tipo eu-sou-inocente-e-eu-estou-escondendo-algo.

Ela o conhecia o suficiente para ler que era o tipo eu-sou-realmente-inocente-dessa-vez.

Conforme eles viajavam pelo resto da floresta para encontrar a próxima vila, Sakura contemplou o que ela havia acabado de descobrir e ponderou se aquilo seria sua nova arma de chantagem ou apenas... uma informação nova que ela guardaria apenas para si mesma, como um segredo sem importância para os outros.

O que você acha?

Kakashi era um abraçador.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Na segunda noite que aquilo aconteceu, Sakura não sabia se ficava constrangida por ele ou por ela.

Ela estava deitada de costas e encarando o teto da barraca, calculando o número de horas que poderia dormir antes que ela tivesse que acordar e fazer o café da manhã deles dessa vez. Pouco tempo se passou até que suas pálpebras se fechassem, sua mente entorpecendo e ficando maravilhosamente vaga.

Não demorou muito até que algo quente se acomodou em sua cintura, dedos ásperos cravados em seu quadril evitando que ela saísse.

Então ela foi arrastada até ele, sua face se acomodando perto da dela e sua palma se movendo até que estivesse espalhando em seu estomago. Sua profunda e vibrante respiração em seu ouvido enviou tremores pela espinha dela.

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou seu cabelo rebelde. Então, como um caracol viscoso, ela se moveu tão silenciosamente quanto possível até estar fora de seu controle, se preocupando que ele pudesse ter acordado. Ao contrário, ele rolou até que ficasse de costas para ela. Suspirando, ela fechou os olhos novamente e dormiu.

Ela acordou três horas depois com algo aquecido em sua bochecha – e algo áspero amassando seu peito. Desorientada, ela virou-se para encontrar a fonte disso e encontrou um murmúrio silencioso antes que lábios nus cobrissem os seu.

Três coisas assaltaram sua mente de uma vez.

Primeira, as mãos dele estavam debaixo de sua blusa, friccionando seu seio sobre as bandagens que o envolviam.

Segunda, sua máscara havia sumido.

Terceira, ele a estava beijando bem de leve.

Sua mente apagou depois daquilo. Ela não estava completamente certa se correspondera ao beijo ou não, mas ela tinha certeza de que havia arqueado sua mão levemente sobre a dele – o suficiente para tira-la das bandagens de seu peito, como se quisesse remove-las de lá. De repente, seu cérebro começou a trabalhar novamente e ela entrou em pânico. _Por que_ ela estava correspondendo? Ela não deveria soca-lo? Facilmente sair? Acordá-lo e exigir uma desculpa?

Antes que qualquer uma daquelas opções pudesse ser completamente formada em sua mente, ele parou.

Então, com um murmúrio silencioso, ele se virou e voltou a dormir.

- Eu– o que–. – ela guinchou em um sussurro, sua boca aberta enquanto ele simplesmente murmurou novamente e prontamente roncou.

Então, nova informação: Kakashi se move enquanto dorme _e_ ronca.

Ela encarou as costas dele por horas e horas, incapaz de voltar ao seu sono mais que preciso. Quando a manhã chegou, com bolsas abaixo de seus olhos e um temperamento cada vez mais volúvel, ela preparou a comida e esperou que ele saísse.

Ele o fez em silêncio, empacotando a mini tenda sem preambular e se movendo para sentar em um tronco ao lado dela.

Ela encarou.

Ele olhou os bolos de arroz que ela havia comprado na última vila em que haviam parado, fome em seu olhar. O olhar a fez olhar fixamente e deixou sua boca seca, mesmo sabendo que não era direcionado a ela.

- Posso pegar um pedaço?

De mim? Da minha pele? De–

Ela espantou esses pensamento e empurrou os bolos de arroz abruptamente nas mãos dele.

- Coma. – ela chiou antes de ser virar. Ela ouviu o fraco som do pano sendo puxado pela pele e imaginou ele colocando a comida em sua boca nua, mastigando calmamente e mãos–

- Eu ainda estou com fome.

O tom rouco de sua voz a fez virar a cabeça para ele, suas bochechas corando.

Ele a encarou de volta inocentemente, a máscara de volta em seu lugar.

- Você tem mais bolos de arroz?

- Não. Nós precisamos ir. – ela retrucou. Então ela começou a seguir o mais longe possível dele. Horrorizada e sem acreditar, duas coisas então vieram à sua mente.

Primeira, ele não tinha ideia de que a havia beijado.

Segunda... ela não conseguia parar de pensar sobre isso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A terceira noite em que aquilo aconteceu, Sakura não tinha certeza alguma de que ficar acordada tinha sido a resposta correta.

Eles estavam ficando em um hotel sujo de um vila desconhecida, compartilhando uma cama irregular e um estômago cheio da comida mais barata que encontraram. Eles estavam ficando sem dinheiro e precisavam economizar. Muito cansada para pensar depois de encontrar um par de ninjas trapaceiros mais cedo naquele dia, a ninja médica de cabelos rosa caiu no espaço de metade da cama e começou a seguir para o mundo dos sonhos.

Ela acordou no escuro e dedos a acariciavam sob sua saia.

A sonolência de acordar tão abruptamente tomou conta dela antes que seus sentidos engrenassem novamente. Quando ela finalmente o viu e sentiu, houve tempo apenas para que seus olhos se arregalarem e sua boca se escancarar antes que ele colocasse a mão em concha sobre sua calcinha, quase fazendo suas pupilas dilatarem.

Oh, Kami. Ele estava dormindo e seus movimentos eram lentos, mas oh, _Kami_.

A fricção era inacreditável, assim como o prazer se movendo através da pele dela, lentamente fazendo seu sangue ferver. Um gemido fraco saiu de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse evitar e ela teve que colocar uma mão sobre eles para evitar que outro saísse. Ela precisava de algo a mais. Algo mais tangível, algo que faria seus ossos derreterem e o anseio parar–

Como se em resposta, a boca nua dele encontrou a dela novamente. Dessa vez, ela não resistiu, beijando-o de volta o mais suavemente possível, com medo de acorda-lo e constranger a ambos. O que ela estava fazendo era proibido, e poderia ser considerado como um ataque... mas não havia nenhum dano quando os dois estavam dormindo, certo (ao menos, ela estava fingindo estar)? Estava tudo bem, certo?

Ele mordeu sua mandíbula e beijou sua pele e ela suspirou contente, não querendo que nenhuma daquelas sensações acabasse–

- Isso aí, baby. Me beije também.

Um alarme soou em sua cabeça – e sem pensar, ela o empurrou abruptamente para longe, aplicando chakra suficiente para derruba-lo no chão de madeira com um baque alto.

Baby? Não Sakura, mas _baby_?

Houve um gemido silencioso de dor enquanto ele se ajoelhava e piscava para ela. Ela segurou a respiração enquanto o rosto dele refletia o luar nas sombras, mostrando cicatrizes e palidez e possivelmente um dos rostos mais perversos que ela já havia visto. Então a imagem se fora, a máscara de volta em seu lugar enquanto ele olhava para ela com desaprovação.

- Isso foi baixo, Sakura. Eu poderia ter matado você por descuido enquanto dormia por ter tirado minha máscara desse jeito.

A boca dela se abriu e um som entre um silvo e um rosnado saiu.

- Oh, dane-se.

Em seguida, ela monopolizou os cobertores e escondeu sua cabeça sob eles, corando e lamentando o fato de que ele provavelmente pensava que ela estava agindo como uma idiota.

Na manhã seguinte, quando eles se sentaram na cafeteria do hotel e comeram ovos e salsichas, sua cabeça se encheu com imagens de seu ex-sensei em todos os tipos de posições sensuais com garotas sem rosto, elas suspirando o nome dele e ele gemendo "baby". Não era da conta dela, mesmo, então não havia motivo para perguntar–

- Com quantas garotas você já dormiu? – ela soltou. Interiormente, ela bateu em si mesma. Ele olhou confuso para ela.

- E essa pergunta é relevante por que...?

- Porque estou fazendo um check-up adiantado para você não ter mais que ir ao hospital quando voltarmos para casa. Para DST e possíveis doenças.

- Eu sempre uso proteção, Sakura.

O que significava que ele já havia dormido com muitas garotas. _Muitas_. Ela _sabia_ disso. Com o sangue fervendo, ela o encarou e empurrou a comida na boca com fervor.

- Então... com quantos caras você já dormiu, Sakura?

Ela quase engasgou.

- O que?

- Uma vez que você me perguntou isso, por que não posso perguntar para você?

- Isso-Isso não é da sua conta!

- Você sempre usa proteção–

- Essa conversa acabou! – ela retrucou com a boca cheia. Ela viu seu único olho exposto se virar para baixo enquanto ela engolia a comida, a expressão dele em branco. Então ela se lembrou da voz dele na noite passada e ponderou qual seria sua expressão se ele estivesse acordado e a beijando rápida e intensamente ao invés de lentamente, suas mãos a tocando por debaixo de suas roupas e–

Ela calou nos sussurros pervertidos de _Inner_ Sakura enquanto seu sangue se aquecia.

Tinha que haver um jeito de provar que ele não era inocente naquela situação toda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A quarta noite em que aquilo aconteceu, foi Sakura quem iniciou.

Ela fingiu dormir na cama de casal do hotel que eles ficaram em outra vila, completamente consciente que seu companheiro de equipe-slash(?)-ex-sensei estava acordado a seu lado, lendo seu livro laranja favorito. A virada continua de páginas aparentemente a acalmou, mesmo que seu coração batesse nervosamente por causa do que estava prestes a fazer. Ela tentou acalmar seu ritmo, não querendo ficar constrangida ao ser pega em seu pequeno plano.

Vinte minutos depois, ela fingiu apalpar seu pequeno travesseiro.

Dez minutos depois disso, ela se livrou do travesseiro e começou a se aconchegar mais perto dele, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro e colocando um braço em torno dele. Suas mãos ficaram presas e ela o sentiu paralisar momentaneamente.

- ... Sakura?

Ela simplesmente enterrou o nariz em sua blusa, inspirando seu cheiro novamente e tentando conter a excitação que isso trazia a seus sentidos.

_Foco, garota._

Ela esperou. Fingindo ressonar.

A paralisação inicial tornou-se um suspiro enquanto ele lentamente puxou seus braços para fora de seu alcance e colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça dela, incerto. Então ele a trouxe para mais perto, deixando-a descansar em seu peito.

Ele era tão, tão quente.

Antes que ela perdesse a coragem, colocou seu braço em volta da cintura dele novamente e envolveu uma perna ao seu redor, efetivamente o abraçando. Então, ela começou a colocar seus lábios na camisa dele, sentindo-o enrijecer novamente antes que gradualmente, ele eventualmente relaxasse.

Ele cheirava tão, tão bem.

Ela poderia fazer isso? Ela faria isso?

_Você, se apresse. Apresse-se logo! Inner_ Sakura gritou impaciente.

Sem mais delongas, ela rolou novamente até estar sobre ele. Então, olhos ainda fechados, ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a beijar ele por inteiro.

Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami...

As mãos dele lentamente se arrastaram até seu quadril. Foi necessário todo o seu esforço para não pular com o calor que queimava em sua barriga, indo para baixo, baixo...

Ela ouviu um farfalhar suave – então subitamente ela estava beijando uma boca nua faminta e oh-tão-boa. Ela gemeu quando a cabeça dele se inclinou em um ângulo que aprofundou o beijo e quase perdeu o controle quando sua língua encontrou sua boca.

Então ele estava rolando-a com força e antes que ela notasse, a boca e as mãos dele tinha sumido e ela estava deitada com as costas na cama. O impacto foi tão repentino que ela não teve escolha a não ser abrir seus olhos, ainda surpresa e excitada e confusa.

Após piscar seus olhos muitas vezes (e secretamente acalmar seu coração), ela se virou para olhar para ele e viu que seus olhos estavam de volta a seu livro laranja e havia um travesseiro em seu colo.

- Kakashi?

- Hm?

- O que... O que aconteceu?

Uma pausa.

- Do que você está falando, Sakura?

Ah.

- O que me acordou?

- Nada. Talvez você estivesse tendo pesadelos.

_Ah_.

Desapontada, ela fingiu bocejar e se virou de costas para ele, tentando não jogar algo nele quando ela percebeu três coisas.

Primeira, ele havia com certeza tirado vantagem se ele estivesse _realmente_ fingindo se mover enquanto dormia alguns dias atrás.

Segunda, ele provavelmente tentara isso com todas as garotas (ou garotos?) que dormiram na cama ao lado dele.

Terceira, ele não a queria. Consequentemente, ele a empurrou para longe.

O último pensamento a deixou se sentindo inesperadamente sem valor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A quinta noite que aquilo aconteceu… Bem, aquilo _não_ aconteceu.

Eles estavam ambos acordado e de volta à tenda estreita, ele encarando o teto e ela fingindo mexer sua mochila de viagem. Tecnicamente, era a última parada deles antes de sua última caminhada até Konoha e eles estavam quase próximos à fronteira, de forma que estava tudo bem não ficar tão alerta e tenso como eles costumavam – em teoria, de toda forma. Na verdade, a tensão era tão palpável que alguém poderia atravessar uma faca nela e provavelmente ser eletrocutado.

Era como Sakura se sentia, de toda forma.

Ela tentou repreende-lo quando ele começou a pegar seu livro e virar as páginas. Ele a ignorou.

Ela tentou dar-lhe uma lição sobre os males da pornografia e as más influências que seus hábitos estavam infligindo em Naruto. Ele a ignorou, e mais tarde, a mandou ir dormir.

Ah. Então ele queria que ela dormisse primeiro. Ele com certeza não a queria. Imagens de garotas sobre ele escorregaram para a mente dela e repentinamente ela estourou. Agarrando o livro laranja e rasgando-o em pedaços, ela só foi capaz de ouviu o '_ei_' surpreso de Kakashi antes que ela estivesse montada sobre ele, pronta para rasga-lo em pedaços também.

Ele imediatamente se aquietou. Então,

- Sobre o que é tudo isso, Sakura?

- Você! – Sakura gritou furiosa. – Você e seus estúpidos hábitos.

- ... meus o que?

- Você e suas vagabundas!

- O que—

- Você e seus estúpidos toques!

- Meus—

- Por que você parou na noite passada, seu idiota!

Houve um silêncio absoluto depois disso e Sakura percebeu o erro que havia cometido. Mas, muito teimosa para voltar atrás, ela ficou onde estava, não se importando de que ela estava provavelmente humilhando a si mesma no processo.

Ele iria receber o tão merecido soco primeiro.

O silêncio continuou enquanto Sakura tentava parar as imagens de vagabundas que a atormentavam e a expressão de Kakashi continuava ilegível. Então ele levantou-se até que estivesse cara a cara com ela e lentamente removeu sua máscara. Seu rosto estava perturbado, assim como a cicatriz que se seguia através de sua mandíbula (por que ela _não_ notara aquilo na primeira vez que o vira desmascarado nas sombras?) como uma bela pequena marca.

Ela congelou.

- Então você estava acordada na noite passada. – ele murmurou. – E me beijando.

- E daí? – ela zombou defensivamente cruzando os braços. – Não é como se você não estivesse acostumado, o que é esse seu pequeno hábito obsceno de beijar dormindo e ser um mulherengo e—

Seu discurso terminou com um guincho indignado enquanto ele descruzava os braços dela e a trazia para mais perto, sua expressão indecifrável se tornando sombria.

Ela entrou em pânico, é claro – e quando Sakura entrava em pânico, ela costumava balbuciar.

- Mulherengo. – ela sussurrou. – Seu grande e velho mulherengo - _por que você está me tocando?_

As mãos dele em seu quadril estavam fazendo coisas maravilhosas com seus sentidos e ela disse a si mesma para se calar, calar-se—

- Você precisa mesmo controlar essas mãos, e você mesmo, seu grande e velho... você... pare. _Pare_.

A boca dele estava tão perto e a sua estava comichando. Saindo de perto dele, ela gritou surpresa quando seus braços foram agarrados e ela foi simplesmente mantida no lugar. Ela o encarou.

- Seu pedaço idiota de homem que não deveria nunca mais ver a luz do dia, eu sou—

- Pare de falar. – ele rosnou. Então ele pegou a cabeça dela com uma mão e se inclinou.

Não. _Não_.

- Eu não sou uma das suas—

Ele venceu o cabo de guerra e trouxe seus lábios para perto dos dela, sussurrando palavras que fizeram os olhos dela se arregalarem e pararem seus movimentos.

- Eu não me movo dormindo. Ou beijo dormindo. Eu nunca fiz isso.

A mente dela processou devagar.

- Então aquela vez—

- Sim.

- Você estava propositalmente tocando—

- Sim.

- E beijando—

- Sim.

- Mas _por que_?

Uma pausa.

- Você realmente precisa perguntar? – ele replicou calmamente.

Silêncio.

- ... ah.

Suas bochechas coraram, rosa as colorindo enquanto ela repentinamente ficava tímida, não sabendo mais o que dizer – ou onde colocar as mãos, aliás. Mas ele corrigiu isso para ela, pegando suas mãos e colocando em seus ombros. As dele ficaram em sua cintura, lentamente arrastando sua blusa para cima. Para cima.

- Você colocou o chakra ao nosso redor? Para esconder nossa localização?

- S-sim. – ela gaguejou.

- Você usou o jutsu de silenciamento? Para que ninguém lá fora possa nos escutar?

O que deveriam ser medidas de precaução e camuflagem de repente se tornou algo muito mais erótico.

- Sim. – ela respirou, tremendo enquanto as mãos dele se moviam, aquecendo lentamente cada centímetro de sua pele.

- Bom. – ele murmurou.

Então ele a estava virando e firmemente removendo as roupas dela – e ela estava feliz em consentir e fazer o mesmo.

Ninguém ouviu a deliciosa e imprudente vivacidade de seus clímax que fizeram a Terra tremer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto os encarou quando eles chegaram aos portões de Konoha, claramente confuso com os círculos escuros sob os olhos deles e o olhar satisfeito em seus rostos.

- Vocês estão horríveis, gente.

Os olhos de Kakashi estavam plissados.

- Fomos atacados. Seriamente. Não houve sono.

- E alguns hábitos de sono realmente nos incomodaram. – Sakura disse alegremente.

Foi a conversa mais estranha que o loiro tivera nos últimos tempos.

* * *

Oi gente! :)

Espero que tenham gostado da one. Qualquer erro aí na edição, desculpem. Não sou acostumada a postar no site e tenho propensão a erros, então tentarei dar um jeito se eu ver qualquer coisa errada.

Anyway, o que acharam? Espero que deixem reviews, hehe! Beijo grande!


End file.
